


Wanna 9%

by Aira_Loves_Herself



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Humor, Kunnong, M/M, Minyoung, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Nongnong, Swearing, WTF, Weirdness, chat fic, crakheads culture, nielhwi - Freeform, what even is going on, whipped xukun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aira_Loves_Herself/pseuds/Aira_Loves_Herself
Summary: *Justin _on_Top added 19 others into Wanna 9% *Justin_on_Top: Heyyo broduce brosHotter_than_YOU: Whomst the fuck-?!Or Justin just wants chaos and tea





	1. When two hells collide

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna One
> 
> Daniel- Kang_kitty
> 
> Jihoon- Jeojang_boy
> 
> Daehwi- Nation's_cutie
> 
> Woojin- WoOoOojiN
> 
> Jinyoung- Done_with_life
> 
> Minhyun- Clean_your_Rooms
> 
> Jisung- Mom_of_9
> 
> Jaehwan- Highnote_hyung
> 
> Sungwoon- Sungwoon1234
> 
> Seongwoo- Popping_Ong
> 
> Guanling- Swaggy_maknae
> 
>  
> 
> Nine Percent
> 
> Xukun- Hotter_than_YOU
> 
> Linong- NongNong
> 
> Justin – Justin_on_Top
> 
> Zhengting- Mommy
> 
> Ziyi- WangWang
> 
> Xiao Gui- Lil_Rapghost
> 
> Yanjun- Prince_Charming
> 
> Zhangjing- Smol_vocal
> 
> ChengCheng- Let_me_LIVE

** Wanna 9% **

_*Justin _on_Top added 19 others into Wanna 9% *_

Justin_on_Top: Heyyo broduce bros

Hotter_than_YOU: Whomst the fuck-?!

Mom_of_9: I don't know who you are

Mom_of_9: But my babies are here so WATCH THE LANGUAGE

Nation's_cutie: Tsk, you act like I don't know more cursed words than you

Swaggy_Maknae: Who are these people?

Mommy: Justin, did you add us in a gc with W1??

Justin_on_Top: Yup, Introduce yourselves first!!

Kang_kitty: oh you're the one with the pink jumper from the Replay team!

Jeojang_boy: OH HIM

Smol_vocal: Justin in pink jumper?

Smol_vocal: In what universe?

Mommy: The days in Produce 101......cute lil Justin

Nation's_cutie: WAIT YOU'RE JUNGJUNG HYUNG RIGHT?!?

Lil_Rapghost: Justin and cute in one sentence is a thing?

Prince_Charming: This is confusing...

Highnote_hyung: Are ya'll the other trainees from Produce 101?

NongNong: No, we are from Idol Producer

Popping_Ong: Ain't that the Chinese version of Produce?

Swaggy_Maknae: Yeah! You guys must be the group that formed from that show!

Mommy: Correct, we're called Nine Percent

Hotter_than_you: I'm Cai Xukun, center of Nine Percent!!

NongNong: I'm Chen Linong, nice to meet you

WoOoOojiN: Daehwi look, it's you but Chinese

Justin_on_Top: And taller

Nation's_cutie: Justin I will snap your head

Let_me_LIVE: By all means, GO AHEAD

Justin_on_Top: As you all may know I'm Justin

Justin_on_Top: Cute and innocent one from Yuehwa in Produce 101 which every one of you Korean fuckers slept on

Jeojang_boy: We didn't, we're just more talented ;)

Let_me_LIVE: Seeing Justin getting roast instead of the one roasting is a CONCEPT

Justin_on_Top: Ge, DIE

Justin_on_Top: I'm also the very extra one from Yuehwa in Idol Producer that finally gets his talents recognized

WangWang: Hello I'm Wang Ziyi from Nine Percent

Lil_Rapghost: I'm Xiao Gui from Nine Percent

Prince_Charming: I'm the most handsome guy Lin Yanjun from Nine Percent

Smol_Vocal: He's not

Smol_Vocal: btw I'm Zhangjing the MAIN VOCAL of Nine Percent

Highnote_hyung: Eyyyy~

Let_me_LIVE: I'm Fan ChengCheng from Nine Percent

Kang_kitty: Oh I KNOW HIM

WoOoOojiN: You do? That's new

Mom_of_9: It's the meme guy he always use in our other groupchat

Mommy: I'm Zhu Zhenting from nine percent but ya'll might know me as fluffy cute JungJung of PD101

Sungwoon1234: I'm still confused

Sungwoon1234: Who are THESE people

Sungwoon1234: Btw, I love you NONG NONG

Hotter_than_YOU: UM BITch?

Hotter_than_YOU: bACk OfF hE'S MInE

Lil_Rapghost: He knows Nongnong but not Justin

Lil_Rapghost: I'm SCREECHING

Prince_Charming: No kidding

Prince_Charming: he is

NongNong: Kun ge you shan't say bad words

NongNong: There's minors here

Mommy: And one of said minors is YOU

Popping_Ong: I'm GOING NEXT, I'm Ong Seongwoo from Wanna One

Jeojang_boy: Park Jihoon from Wanna One *wink*

Smol_Vocal: What's 'JeoJang'??

Kang_kitty: {Insert Video}

WangWang: WTH he's so adorable?!?!

Hotter_than_YOU: Never more than my NongNong tho

NongNong: Kun ge is so weird these days

WoOoOojiN: He's too innocent

Mom_of_9: Wish I still had a kid who's innocent, I'm Yoon Jisung.

Mom_of_9: A stressed out momma leader of Wanna One

Swaggy_Maknae: Wow, talking like I'm not existing and breathing RIGHT NEXT TO YOU?!?

Swaggy_Maknae: Hello I'm the swaggy rapper maknae of Wanna One, your Taiwan boi Lai Guanling!!

NongNong: Eyyyy, Taiwan bro

Swaggy_Maknae: Yassss brooooo

Mom_of_9: Boi, saying you're innocent is like saying Kim Jaehwan can't sing for his life

Sungwoon1234: So Guanling is innocent?

Highnote_hyung: After all he lines I gave up for you

Highnote_hyung: You're doing me dirty like this?!?

NongNong: I'm not sure what you're fighting about

NongNong: Please don't fight, I don't like fights...

Mom_of_9: Can I adopt him?

Mommy: Jisung hyung, I respect you with all my being

Mommy: But OVER MY DEAD BODY FIRST

Hotter_than_YOU: YOU GO GET HIM MOM

Mom_of_9: Chill It's not like we're gonna kidnap him

Highnote_hyung: Wait we're not?

Sungwoon1234: And I was so excited too, I'm Sungwoon of Wanna One btw

Highnote_hyung: Main vocal very talented Kim Jaehwan here!!

Nation's_cutie: Don't believe him, all are LIES I tell you

Nation's_cutie: As my username says I'm Nation's cutie Lee Daehwi <3

Lil_Rapghost: He's Nongnong but Korean

Jeojang_boy: Wow a whole FAKE

WoOoOojiN: *Nation's snake

WoOoOojiN: but aren't we all

Nation's_cutie: Sleep with one eye open dumbfucks

WangWang: WAIT I just realized something

WangWang: How are all of you typing in perfect Chinese??

Jeojang_boy: What?

Jeojang_boy: You guys are the ones typing in perfect Korean!!!

Justin_On_Top: Ges and hyungs, this is a special messaging function

Justin_On_Top: It translates everything accurately

Nation's_cutie: Make sense

Nation's_cutie: I was about to freak out on how you guys became so proficient in English

WoOoOojiN: Wassup losers I'm Park Woojin, your sexy dance machine

Prince_Charming: Has he even met out resident Cai Xu Kun?

WoOoOojiN: This 'Hotter_than_YOU' guy?

Hotter_than_YOU: I am SEXY

Popping_Ong: You losers can fuck off CUZ I'm THE SEXY GUY HERE!!

Nation's_cutie: Did ya'll forgot a Kang Daniel existed

Nation's_cutie: {Insert iconic, life changing, Daniel focus 'Open Up' video}

Kang_kitty: Thanks, hwi <3

Smol_Vocal: Zhengting's gay ass is DROOLING

Prince_Yanjun: Says the one with his hands in his-

Mom_of_9: TOO MUCH INFORMATION

Nation's_cutie: I appreciate you using my meme-line

Nation's_cutie: But try to at least pretend you're creative

Lil_Rapghost: So that's why he's so quiet

Highnote_hyung: I need a man that hypes me up like Daehwi and Daniel

Justin_On_Top: GASP

Justin_On_Top: THEY'RE DATING?!?!

Swaggy Rapper: It's so annoying but cute

Nation's_cutie: But lemme be frank, I'm the top in this relationship

Jeojang_boy: Daniel legit just came in our room

Jeojang_boy: tackle him down and pin his hands over his head on the bed

Mom_of_9: WHY ARE YOU NARRATING THIS?!

Jeojang_boy: And now he's murdering Daehwi's lips

Jeojang_boy: Oh boi he moved to the neck

Jeojang_boy: "So, you're top eh? Such a naughty liar..." "Erm....niel....I'm...ahh.....so-sorry..."

Sungwoon1234: WE DO NOT NEED TO KNOW THIS

Mommy: STOP OR I'LL FLY BACK TO KOREA TO SUE YOU

Jeojang_boy: "Bad sluts should be punished...." "Ye-yes....erggh.....niel..."

Prince_Charming: I'm a concerned, is NongNong reading all this?

Let_me_LIVE: No, I got his phone, lemme just delete these

Jeojang_boy: All the while I'm just a bed away

Jeojang_boy: HOLY SHIT ABORT MISSION!!!! HIS HANDS ARE GOING SOUTH AND UNDER!!!

Mommy: You are all tainting my pure children

Smol_vocal: Aside Nongnong, which one of us is pure again?

Popping_Ong: Nielhwi are too shameless

Mom_of_9: Daniel is reckless really, Daehwi's a minor for god sake!!

Sungwoon1234: I don't hear you complaining about Minyoung tho?

Justin_On_Top: OMGGG JINYOUNG AND MINHYUN?!?!?!

Justin_On_Top: SPILL THE TEAAA MAH BROOO

Clean_your_Rooms: That's enough of this today

Clean_your_Rooms: GO TO SLEEP ALREADY IT'S 3 IN THE FREAKING MORNING

* Clean_your_Rooms muted the chat for 5 hours*

 

_{Next chapter preview}_

Done_with_life: And you must be the Jihoon of this other group

Jeojang_boy: You did not just compare me with him

Done_with_life: Too bad, read again hoe

Smol_vocal: The savagery is ALIVE


	2. The chaos Continues

Hotter_than_YOU: Ya'll are very chaotic but you'll never beat us

Lil_Rapghost: tru dat

Done_with_life: Bitch YOU WANNA BET

Kang_kitty: The unspoken has spoken

Prince_Charming: Oh there's another one

Done_with_life: I just woke up

NongNong: Good afternoon!!

Done_with_life: I just got here

Done_with_life: But I'm already liking this one

Hotter_than_YOU: Why are all of you trying to steal my sunshine?? T^T

Done_with_life: And you must be the Jihoon of this other group

Jeojang_boy: You did not just compare me with him

Done_with_life: Too bad, read again hoe

Smol_vocal: The savagery is ALIVE

Smol_vocal: Marry me

Done_with_life: Who are you?

WangWang: Yanjun is howling from his room

Clean_your_Rooms: Jinyoung, we're leaving in 5

Done_with_life: Okay hyung~ <3

Popping_Ong: You two haven't even introduce yourselves yet

Done_with_life: I'm Bae Jinyoung of W1

Clean_your_Rooms: I'm Hwang Minhyun of Wanna One and Nu'est

Justin_On_Top: The duality of Bae Jinyoung

Jeojang_boy: More like the two face-ness of Bae Jinyoung

Done_with_life: At least I treat my partner well so that he doesn't dump me from someone else

Jeojang_boy:.............

Swaggy Rapper: Jinyoung hyung that went too far don't you think?

Mom_of_9: Jinyoung, I'm sure you don't mean that to Jihoon

Mom_of_9: But that crossed the line, you know how Jihoon feels about it

Mom_of_9: Apologized now, and I meant it

Done_with_life: I'm sorry Jihoon hyung

Done_with_life: that was very uncalled for of me

Jeojang_boy:.........

Jeojang_boy: Everyone, leave me alone for a bit

Hotter_than_YOU: Okay

Hotter_than_YOU: That was....... intense?

Nation's_cutie: BAE JINYOUNG YOU DAMN BASTARD

Nation's_cutie: HOW COULD YOU BRING THAT UP TO HIM?!?!

Nation's_cutie: I'll deal with you later

Kang_kitty: WHO ANGERED MY BABY??!!

Kang_kitty: I ain't AFRAID TO GO TO JAIL BISH

WangWang: The Jinyoung kid

WangWang: (Yes, I'm just assuming you're a kid)

WangWang: said something about treating partners well and dumping if not?

WoOoOojiN: Woah

WoOoOojiN: Look, I called you an asshole loads of time as a joke

WoOoOojiN: Not for you to actually be one

Done_with_life: I said I was sorry didn't I?!?!

Justin_On_Top: My senses are tingling

Justin_On_Top: I smelt DRAMA

Mommy: Justin, NO

Justin_On_Top: Justin YES

Swaggy Rapper: No really! It's something

Swaggy Rapper: Something sensitive for Jihoon hyung

Highnote_hyung: I left for a couple minutes

Highnote_hyung: and there's already crying

Highnote_hyung: And who the hell slam that door just now?

Smol_vocal: Wait WHERE'S NONG NONG?!?!

Mommy: What do you mean

Mommy: He's out with you and Yanjun

Mommy: Wait....

Mommy: YOU DID NOT JUST LOOSE OUR BABY IN THE CROWD, DID YOU?!?!

Smol_vocal: ONE MINUTE HE WAS THERE AND THE NEXT HE WASN'T

Hotter_than_YOU: FUCK YOU GE

Hotter_than_YOU: YOU HAD ONE JOB

Hotter_than_YOU: MY LITTLE SUNSHINE I'M COMING

Prince_Charming: Zhenting, Zhangjing ge is panicking and I can't calm him down

Prince_Charming: He really looks like he's going to pass out

Prince_Charming: AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO

Mom_of_9: Hold his hands, take him away from the crowds to a quieter place

Mom_of_9: Just hug him close and make sure he can hear your breathing

Mom_of_9: And keep telling him everything is okay while the rest of you

Mom_of_9: Find the boy quickly, the sooner he sees him okay, he'll calm down immediately

WangWang: wow

Mommy: you heard him, go now!!

WoOoOojiN: Well this chat took a different turn real quick

Clean_your_Rooms: Jinyoung I swear if you're reading this

Clean_your_Rooms: Open the damn door

Popping_Ong: Want me to kick it down?

Clean_your_Rooms: What NO!

Popping_Ong: Just saying, I'm here tho if you change your mind

NongNong: Sorry I spot an old friend and wandered off...

NongNong: Zhangjing ge, I didn't mean to scare you

Hotter_than_YOU: And sorry for my outburst just now

Smol_vocal: I'm okay

Smol_vocal: Just really glad you're not kidnapped or anything

Lil_Rapghost: Aww I missed out on so much fun and drama

Lil_Rapghost: NongNong please be careful next time

Prince_Charming: Petition to make Jisung ge our new mom

Prince_Charming: All in favor type 'We want Jisung ge'

Smol_vocal: Both are same

Lil_Rapghost: We want Jisung ge

WangWang: We want Jisung ge

Hotter_than_YOU: Zhenting ge all the way!!

NongNong: ^ YUP

Mommy: I'm disowning

Mommy: Yanjun, Zhangjing, Ziyi and Xiao Gui who?

Mommy: I only know NongNong and Kunkun

Popping_ong: You sure you don't want me to-

Clean_your_Rooms: For the last time

Clean_your_Rooms: NO

WoOoOojiN: How are you cutting people off in chats?

WoOoOojiN: How is that possible?

Mom_of_9: Guanling, I swear

Mom_of_9: I'm shipping you off to Nine Percent

Lil_Rapghost: Cool!! I could use a swag rapper

WangWang: I'm here???

WangWang: I exist?

Lil_Rapghost: Suddenly I can't read

Swaggy Rapper: But I'm not doing anything?

Sungwoon1234: MY FACE ISN'T A PAPER YOU DAMN MAKNAE

Mom_of_9: can I just get one day of peace

Highnote_hyung: So um, Daehwi just pick open Jinyoung's door

Highnote_hyung: And now he's dragging Jinyoung by his collar out of the room

Highnote_hyung: They look like they're gonna beat each other up

Sungwoon1234: Fuck my face, get popcorn cuz I want front seat view of it

Kang_kitty: I'm a proud boyfriend

Kang_kitty: Look at my baby Hwi

Kang_kitty: All grown up and beating other people's asses

Popping_Ong: Was that FIRE?!?

WoOoOojiN: FIREEEEE EH OH EH OH!!

Mom_of_9: Woojin, stop dancing to BTS Fire and PUT THE DAMN FIRE OUT

Mom_of_9: Guanling, Jaehwan, Sungwoon

Mom_of_9: HELP ME

Highnote_hyung: Eh...nope

Sungwoon1234: This is way too entertaining

Swaggy Rapper: I'm hiding from Sungwoon hyung

Swaggy Rapper: And since you're shipping me off to Nine Percent

Swaggy Rapper: Why should I listen to you? *Wears thug life glasses*

Hotter_than_YOU: You know what?

Hotter_than_YOU: I take it back

Hotter_than_YOU: Ya'll are WILD

Highnote_hyung: Remind me to not anger Lee Daehwi

Highnote_hyung: Boy gave Jinyoung a bloody nose!!

 

 

_{Next Chapter preview}_

WoOoOojiN: So, you're saying that you're straight

Popping_Ong: Yeah, cuz miss me with all this gay shiz

Nation's_Cutie: Why the fuck you lyin'

Kang_kitty: Why you always lyin'

Mom_of_9: Daehwi WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM

Hotter_than_YOU: Eww straight


	3. Lots of Debate cuz why not right?

Swaggy Rapper: I've said it once and I'll say it again

Swaggy Rapper: I'M NOT A FUCKING BABY

Mommy: Who hurt you

Swaggy Rapper: THEM

Swaggy Rapper: I get it, I'm the maknae

Swaggy Rapper: BUT SO IS DAEHWI!!!

Nation's_cutie: I'm Jan and you're Sep so HAHA BISH

Highnote_hyung: What did we ever do?

WangWang: At least we treat our youngest right

Justin_On_Top: Treat me right?

Justin_On_Top: Fuck ya'll!! All you ever do is smother me and bully me

Prince_Charming: With love

Smol_vocal: Yup, we did him right

Mom_of_9: What is it this time linie?

Swaggy Rapper: WOOJIN AND JIHOON HYUNG TOOK MY FAVOURITE PLUSHY

Swaggy Rapper: THEY'RE THROWING HOPPY AROUND AND IT'S GIVING ME NIGHTMARES

Smol_vocal: You're really out there complaining about not being a baby

Smol_vocal: but then you pull stunts like this

Sungwoon1234: This is uwu culture

Mom_of_9: You two, just stop it already

WoOoOojiN: we may or may not have

Jeojang_boy: accidently thrown it out of the window?

Popping_Ong: Was that Guanling screaming in agony?

Swaggy Rapper: YOU MONSTERS

Justin_On_Top: I feel you bruh

Popping_Ong: I have a confession to make

Kang_kitty: That you're stupid

Popping_Ong: Shut up cat boy

Popping_Ong: So, I like girls

Prince_Charming: Why am I surprised

Sungwoon1234: I didn't know there were straights here

Jeojang_boy: me too, I thought we all loved dicks in this chat

Popping_Ong: Well you thought WRONG

WoOoOojiN: So, you're saying that you're straight

Popping_Ong: Yeah, cuz miss me with all this gay shiz

Nation's_Cutie: Why the fuck you lyin'

Kang_kitty: Why you always lyin'

Mom_of_9: Daehwi WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM

Hotter_than_YOU: Eww straight

Kang_kitty: LOLOLOL

Kang_kitty: As if you weren't drooling over Monsta X just now!!

Hotter_than_YOU: Who doesn't tho?

Hotter_than_YOU: Like HOW can anyone live after seeing them

Hotter_than_YOU: Harness and all

Kang_kitty: My point exactly

Popping_Ong: that's DIFFERENT

Jeojang_boy: Hold on, I'll fix this

Justin_On_Top: Great, now I'm curious

WoOoOojiN: Oh you don't wanna know

Nation's_cutie: just so you know I'm on a date with niel

Nation's_cutie: And I prefer him looking at me rather than his phone screen

Kang_kitty: Sorry precious!!

Prince_Charming: Ain't that a Zhangjing thing

Smol_vocal: What you mean

Justin_On_Top: Please, ge won't call you out in the chat like that

Justin_On_Top: He'll march right up and throw your phone out the building if you don't give him the attention

WangWang: I can confirm that

Sungwoon1234: Still, hey Woojin what happened?

WoOoOojiN: Let me just simply say

WoOoOojiN: Park Jihoon can make any straight men or women gay

Justin_On_Top: That's not completely wrong

Justin_On_Top: At some point, we all fall for him

Prince_Charming: So, he seduces him?

WoOoOojiN: Kind of? Idk man

Hotter_than_YOU: What does that supposed to mean?

WoOoOojiN: how do you describe this...

WoOoOojiN: He's clinging on him but like from the back

WoOoOojiN: and he's just snuggling into hyung while Seongwoo hyung is having a heart attack

Popping_Ong: OKAY

Popping_Ong: I'm gay again

Hotter_than_YOU: So, a cutesy seducer....

Highnote_hyung: I remember him trying to seduce Sungwoon with sexiness

Sungwoon1234: I've never cringed so badly in my life

Jeojang_boy: At LEAST I TRIED

Clean_your_Rooms: it'll be nice if you guys stop

Clean_your_Rooms: BLOWING UP MY PHONE

Justin_On_Top: Too bad the universe doesn't center around you

Jeojang_boy: Damn, Justin doesn't want to live long

Clean_your_Rooms: I would be on the next flight to China but you ain't worth it

Highnote_hyung: ROAST ROAST ROAST

Justin_On_Top: This is Zhenting, Justin is grounded

Hotter_than_YOU: Aww...It thought we'll get more roasting

Justin_On_Top: Keep that attitude up and you're in for it too Cai Xukun

Sungwoon1234: Wow that's how you keep your children in place

Sungwoon1234: Take some notes Jisung hyung

Mom_of_9: Are you sure you want me to be that way

WoOoOojiN: HYUNG

Jeojang_boy: SUNGWOON HYUNG NO

Highnote_hyung: Can it be just for maknae lines?

Mom_of_9: I'm all for equality

Sungwoon1234: Forget I said anything

Clean_your_Rooms: I approve though

Highnote_hyung: Go back to sleep Minhyun

Clean_your_Rooms: I would

Clean_your_Rooms: but it's hard with my phone vibrating every 5 seconds

Hotter_than_YOU: I just realize

Hotter_than_YOU: Aren't ya'll supposedly busy with idol stuff

Jeojang_boy: We can say the same for you guys

Hotter_than_YOU: Not really, we're free on most nights and late afternoons

Sungwoon1234: What

Clean_your_Rooms: What

Mom_of_9: What

WoOoOojiN: What

Highnote_hyung: what

Popping_Ong: what

Swaggy_maknae: what

Jeojang_boy: whAT

Nation's_Cutie: holy WHAT

Kang_kitty: Maybe I cried

Kang_kitty: Cuz like, bro can we trade lives?

Kang_kitty: Lemme able to relate to something just this once

Prince_Charming: That's so sad

Prince_Charming: Zhangjing play Mack Daddy

Smol_vocal: Ain't your Alexa bitch

Highnote_hyung: But guys

Highnote_hyung: can you imagine that sort of free time?

Popping_Ong: No Jaehwan, we can't

Smol_vocal: Is it that bad tho?

Hotter_than_YOU: I'm with him

Hotter_than_YOU: Got my own fair share of experience with Damn packed scheds

Jeojang_boy: tHaT bAD? THat BaD hE SaYs

Nation's_Cutie: You broke Daniel

Popping_Ong: What is free time? Wished I remember how she's like

Smol_vocal: She's wonderful, I'm with her now

Popping_Ong: Why you gotta hurt me like that

Kang_kitty: In five minutes I'll be taken away for a goddamn interview for an hour, then I need to go to this stupid magazine photoshoot that'll take 5 fucking hours and then attend this freaking show for another 4 hours go back to dance practice for 3 hours, another fucking variety show exactly right after, 3 minutes lunch IN THE DARN CAR, another interview and oh 2 hours of sleep AT THE SHOOTING SITE before another event I need to host in and I forgot the rest, shit

Smol_vocal: Okay, point taken

Swaggy_maknae: To be fair, I actually have a little bit more free time than the rest

WoOoOojiN: Suddenly I mind how the favoritism works here

WoOoOojiN: I rather not be the favorite one

Prince_Charming: BOII

Prince_Charming: Do you even breathe?

Kang_kitty: I breathe schedules I guess

Kang_kitty: Oxygen who? Idk her

Nation's_Cutie: I wish I could fill in for you so you could rest properly

Kang_kitty: And let you go through that hell?

Kang_kitty: Over my dead body

Prince_Charming: Why can't we be that Zhangjing?

Smol_vocal: Where's the fun in that?

Hotter_than_YOU: uwu they're so cute

Jeojang_boy: I choked

Nation's_Cutie: Have fun dying hyung, you won't be missed

 

 

{Next chapter preview}

Smol_Vocal: WE'RE BREAKING UP, I DEMAND A DIVORCE

Prince_Charming: I'M SORRY

Justin_On_Top: NO, my OTP

Jeojang_boy: LOL what did he do

Smol_Vocal: This mothafucker actually said to me DARK CHOCOLATE is sweeter than WHITE CHOCOLATE

Swaggy_maknae: Ge, YOU UNCULTURED SWINE

Nation's_Cutie: DUMP HIM, HE AIN'T WORTH IT NO MORE


	4. Zhangjing isn't PLAYING

Highnote_hyung: I'm bored

Highnote_hyung: Entertain me peasants

Let_me_LIVE: Pray tell, why?

Highnote_hyung: I said so, and I'm your sunbae

Smol_vocal: Wrong industry bish

Smol_vocal: We're Chinese idols

Highnote_hyung: There's a difference?

Done_with_life: Stop, don't embarrass us

Jeojang_boy: Why are our hyungs so stupid?

Clean_your_Rooms: Pardon?

Jeojang_boy: *inserts Jungkook's 'pardon' voice*

Jeojang_boy: NOTHING HYUNG

Let_me_LIVE: closet Army or summ?

Jeojang_boy boy: Excuse you, I AM FOREVER DEDICATED TO MY ONE AND ONLY LOVE

Smol_vocal: Woojin?

Done_with_life: what the fuck

Highnote_hyung: This is the contend I signed up for

Jeojang_boy: EXCUSE YOU HE'S NAME IS KIM TAEHYUNG

Smol_vocal: still, Chamwink for the win

Justin_on_Top: MOM he's at it AGAIN

Smol_vocal: HAH!! He can't touch me

Mommy: Just cuz you're older than me don't mean I can't ground you

Let_me_LIVE: You really can't tho

Let_me_LIVE: nobody rivals You Zhangjing's wrath

Done_with_life: But isn't he too cutesy as the oldest?

Let_me_LIVE: You know how he looks like?

Done_with_life: Google and Naver exists, you should really try using them

Done_with_life: When's he's from? Ancient Rome?

Justin_on_Top: Nah, way back further

Smol_vocal: I heard his grandpa is a stegosaurus

Clean_your_Rooms: youngie chill with the savagery

Mommy: Leave him alone kids

Jeojang_boy: The username makes so much sense now

Let_me_LIVE: I hate all of you so much

Highnote_hyung: BACK to TOPIC

Highnote_hyung: The ship? Chamwink?

Jeojang_boy: Oh, hell NAWWW

Clean_your_Rooms: But you guys do fit together

Clean_your_Rooms: In a way?

Mommy: They're pretty cute together

Done_with_life: Yeah, so utterly true

Done_with_life: When they're plotting pranks and not killing each other

Highnote_hyung: Remembers the days Jinhwi was a thing? And Ongniel?

Smol_vocal: Ahhh....those two are classic

Let_me_LIVE: How did you even know?

Smol_vocal: I watched Produce duh

Jeojang_boy: I have war flashbacks

Done_with_life: the little pimp is never my best friend

Nation's_Cutie: I sense an insult directed to me

Nation's_Cutie: I have a protection squad and I'm not afraid to call it

Highnote_hyung: No kidding tho, his PS is LEGIT

Let_me_LIVE: How are you two seen as BFFs anyway?

Nation's_Cutie: He's shy lil bean but then I found out he's not

Done_with_life: I'm taller than you pipsqueak

Nation's_Cutie: And I can beat yo ass

Done_with_life: Go bother Daniel hyung

Nation's_Cutie: You didn't think I would?

Nation's_Cutie: Niel already left for scheds T^T

Mom_of_9: And you will too, so get up and go Princess

Nation's_Cutie: Yes, mom

Clean_your_Rooms: I wanna go back to Nu'est

Let_me_LIVE: What's that?

Highnote_hyung: Holy shit

Jeojang_boy: Why'd you go and do that?

Done_with_life: Oh boy, here he comes

Clean_your_Rooms: EXCUSE ME, don't WHAT"S THAT me you little punk. My group went through hell and back-

* Clean_your_Rooms has been muted for 1 hour*

Smol_vocal: I do not claim him as my bandmate

Done_with_life: Gotta go calm him down with chocolate

Nation's_Cutie: Hyung where's my earphones

Nation's_Cutie: Speaking of chocolate, I WANT SOME

Jeojang_boy: Are you expecting him to share? Really?

Nation's_Cutie: No, I'm using my maknae privileges to demand any of you to buy me chocolate

Highnote_hyung: You're not the maknae, Guanling is

Mom_of_9: Technically, they're both maknaes

Mom_of_9: I bought him ice cream last time, your turn

Highnote_hyung: Why me?!!

Nation's_Cutie: Cuz I'll give kissies in return

Highnote_hyung: I'm out the door, just give me a minute

Swaggy_maknae: lol what happened here?

Justin_on_Top: Certified Tea, fact check and drama

Justin_on_Top: This is the life

Mom_of_9: Daehwi, you have Daniel, you are TAKEN, act like it

Swaggy_maknae: that's some hopeless you got there hyung

Nation's_Cutie: I'm not being unloyal, I literally have Daniel's consent to do it

Prince_Charming: Whatta guy, Zhanjing learn

Smol_vocal: You calling me a hoe bish?

Let_me_LIVE: lol has he sees himself? But you cling a lot to Justin anyway

Justin_on_Top: Okay, WHAT?

Swaggy_maknae: BUSTED

Smol_vocal: Is it wrong to show love for our dearest youngest? At least I don't flirt with ghosts

Prince_Charming: That was a one TIME THING

Nation's_Cutie: Bet he got rejected

Mom_of_9: Is Jaehwan back yet?

Swaggy_maknae: Yup and he got me cookies!!

Nation's Cutie: Sweet lovely precious treats o' mine

Nation's_Cutie: Thanks, hyung!

Mom_of_9: I'm sincerely worried for your teeth

Mommy: I gave up on my hoard a long time ago

Mom_of_9: Wow, such amazing parenting

Jeojang_boy: Jisung hyung can use sarcasm?

Smol_vocal: WE'RE BREAKING UP, I DEMAND A DIVORCE

Prince_Charming: I'M SORRY

Justin_on_Top: NO, my OTP

Jeojang_boy: LOL what did he do

Smol_vocal: This mothafucker actually said to me DARK CHOCOLATE is sweeter than WHITE CHOCOLATE

Swaggy_maknae: Ge, YOU UNCULTURED SWINE

Nation's_Cutie: DUMP HIM, HE AIN'T WOTH IT NO MORE

Mommy: Get out of this dorm you're DISOWNED

Prince_Charming: Have MERCY ON THEE

Prince_Charming: Seriously Zhangjing, put the sword down

Swaggy_maknae: You have a sword?!

Smol_vocal: you don't? Oh right, underage

Mommy: why is that allowed again?

Smol_vocal: I quote the company staffs

Smol_vocal: 'Tis bust a harmless small man, surely, it'll be alright'

Jeojang_boy: HYUNG can I get a sword?!?!

Mom_of_9: No, why would you need a sword?

Highnote_hyung: I left for like a few minutes....

Highnote_hyung: I WANT A SWORD

Nation's_Cutie: Can I borrow it??

Swaggy_maknae: ME TOO

Mom_of_9: NO

Mom_of_9: I will not let you children kill each other

Swaggy_maknae: But Justin probably gets to play with it!!

Justin_on_Top: I wished

Justin_on_Top: Only a person with a death wish would touch Zhangjing ge's sword

Mom_of_9: Why does this Zhangjing sounded so incredibly dangerous?

Prince_Charming: He is

Justin_on_Top: He is

Let_me_LIVE: He IS

Mommy: Not to me

Jeojang_boy: But he's so cute and fluffy?

Nation's_Cutie: I'm cute and fluffy

Nation's_Cutie: Look what happened to Jinyoung

Jeojang_boy: Point taken

Prince_Charming: So um, are we good?

Smol_vocal: you have one life left mate

Justin_on_Top: HOLY SHIT did he just used 'mate'?

Nation's_Cutie: Geeee now I miss my aussie hyung

Jeojang_boy: aussie hyung?

Smol_vocal: You stan Kim Taehyung so let me stan my own president

Smol_vocal: All hail Bang Christopher Chan

Nation's_Cutie: I'm feeling emo, I missed Chan hyung, such a wonderful eomma

Mom_of_9: blocked, report, DISOWNED

Highnote_hyung: Jisung salty? Oh YES

 

 

 

{Next Chapter preview}

Nongnong: Why is ge so mad?

Hotter_than_YOU: I'm not mad, I'm PISSED

WoOoOojiN: Oh, the jealousy~

Hotter_than_YOU: I'm not jealous, I'm VERY FUCKING JEALOUS

Nongnong: Ge, don't be jealous! You look really cute with the pout

Mommy: My Nongnong now is a confident gay?

Nongnong: Now? I've always been tho????

Lil_Rapghost: You wished child, you wished


End file.
